Joslin Neidhart
'Early Life' Joslin grew up wanting to be a Wrestler since almost everyone in her family trained to be one. She gradulated out of the Hart Family Dungeon at the same time as Chelsea Benoit 'Wrestling Career' Joslin debuted on NXT Season 5 with her sister Natalya as her pro. She got to the final two with Chelsea but lost in then end. After that she signed to Smackdown and started helping out her sister, Kaitlyn and A.J. on there. When Natalya turned heel so did Joslin and she joined the Divas Of Doom along with Natalya and Beth. She currently helps out as much as she can and it looked like she was going to turn to a tweener since Chelsea came on Smackdown but that wasen't the case on the October 21st episode when Joslin said she wouldn't change for anyone not even her before the two got in a brawl. At Vengenance when it looked like Joslin was going to beat Chelsea she put Joslin into the Crippler Crossface making her tap out right away. On The October 24th edition of Raw it was announced that Joslin and the rest of the Divas Of Doom will face Co VP of the Divas Division Stacy Laurinaitis, Her assistant Alex Jones, Arianna Irvine and Riley Stephens at Survivor Series along with Redemption for the newly reinstated WWE Womens Championship. In addition to that match she is also in a Divas Survivor Series tag team elimination match with her team which consists of Lauren, Natalya, Danica Reed and Kiki Killings to take on Chelsea's team which consists of Kelly Kelly, Alicia Fox, Demi Mizanin and Summer Kiley. At Survivor Series Joslin did not win either match. She was the second to last person Eliminated in the Womens Championship match and she was the 4th Person eliminated from her team after Chelsea put her in the Crippler Crossface. At the Royal Rumble Joslin lost the Women's Championship match against Chelsea. On the January 3rd Edition of Smackdown after Beth and Natalya defeated Chelsea and Trinity Farrelly she left with Beth and Lauren leaving Natalya alone in the ring. On the March 5th edition of Raw Joslin showed hints of a face turn when she confronted Daniel Bryan and Brooke Warner for what they've been doing to Chelsea and Sheamus. She then went on to challange Brooke Friday on Smackdown where the winner would face Chelsea at Wrestlemania for her Women's Championship. On the March 9th Edition of Smackdown Joslin faced off against Brooke and lost. Over the next few weeks Joslin turned face completely. On the March 26th Edition of Raw Joslin along with Mariah Harbison watched Chelsea's back in her match against Eve. After the match both her and Mariah broke apart Chelsea from Brooke. On the April 5th Edition of Superstars Joslin teamed up with Chelsea to take on Both Bella Twins with her and Chelsea getting the Victory after they used Hart Attack on Brie Bella. On the April 6th Edition of Smackdown Joslin faced off against Lira Santiago with Trinity Farrelly as the special guest referee for the number one contenders spot for the Divas Championship. Joslin lost after Ricardo got himself involved. On the April 10th Edition of Smackdown Joslin teamed up with Natalya and the Great Khali to take on The Bella Twins and Drew McIntyre. Her team won after Drew left the Bella's alone. On the April 20th Edition of Smackdown Joslin along with Chelsea ran down to the ring after Brooke started beating up on Natalya's face. Later on Brooke tried apoligizing to her but Joslin attacked her until Chelsea pulled her off. It was then announced that Joslin would face Brooke at Extreme Rules inside a steel cage with Chelsea as the special guest referee with the winner getting a shot at the Womens Championship at Over The Limit. She then later accompained both Chelsea and Sheamus to ringside for their 8 person tag team match. On the April 23rd Edition of Raw Joslin and Chelsea defeated Beth Phoenix and Lauren Kocianski in the first round match to determine the new Divas Tag Team Champions. They later appeared on Backstage Fallout and told the camera man that they were going to be the most dominant tag team of all time (More Dominant than Joslin's old tag team the Divas Of Doom. Joslin then said that in addition to the Women's Championship soon they'll add the Divas tag team championships to their list and maybe the Divas Championship. At Extreme Rules Joslin faced off against Brooke in a steel cage match (With Chelsea as the special guest referee) When it looked like Joslin was about to win with the Sharpshooter Brooke rolled her up for the win. the next night on Raw Joslin became the Co GM of Raw taking over for Ally Bennett Until she gets back. Later that night she faced off against Eve and won. On the May 7th of Raw Joslin teamed up with Chelsea to take on Kayla Orton and Serena Cox and defeated them. On the May 10th Edition of Superstars Joslin faced off against her sister Kaelyn and lost thanks to interferince from Michael McGillicutty. After the match Joslin was held by Michael while Kaelyn tried to attack her but was saved by Michael's sister Lindsay Hennig. At Over The Limit Joslin and Chelsea (With Lindsay) faced off against Trinity and Victoria Brown and Caylee and AJ for the WWE Divas Tag Team Championships which Joslin and Chelsea won making that Joslin's first title reign in the WWE. The next night on Raw she put Eve in a match against a new Diva. (Which turned out to be Samantha Jones) On the May 28th Edition of Raw Joslin teamed up with Chelsea (With Sheamus in their corner) to take on Kayla and Serena (With Randy Orton in their corner) for the WWE Divas Tag Team Titles which they retained. On the May 30th Edition of NXT Joslin was seen talking to Justin Gabriel a couple of times. The first was when Johnny Curtis interupted them and tried to flirt with Joslin but she said that he wasen't a man (She had to be PG) the second time was when they talked to Lindsay Hennig. She later accompained him to ringside for his match. On the June 6th Edition of NXT Joslin was ringside for Justin's match once again. At Over The Limit Joslin and Chelsea retained their Divas Tag Team titles against the Fallen Angels Alyssa Harter and Lanette Martin She was also at ringside for Justin and Tyson Kidd's fatal 4 way match where she mocked the Pryme Time Players (Titus O'Neil and Darren Young). The next night on Raw it was announced that Joslin and Chelsea became the only GM's or Raw due to John Laurinaitis being fired at No Way Out. The two started by making two matches which was Carrie and Sheamus vs. Bryan and Kane. They then made a match which was the two of them and Lindsay Hennig vs. Kirsten McCool, Natalya and Lira. The later match didn't happen because Kirsten left the building before the night was over. On the June 25th Edition of Raw Joslin was in the Summertime Battle Royal and was in the final 3 but was eliminated by Brooke Warner. On the August 13th edition of Raw Joslin teamed up with Lindsay to take on Eve and Beth Phoenix which her and Lindsay won. At Elimination Chamber She along with her fellow Generation Barrage members Lindsay and Cecilia Galloway along with Amy Hardy ran and saved Chelsea from her former friend and Shield member Ashley Batten. Later that night her and Chelsea lost the tag titles to Summer Kiley and Demi Mizanin. Joslin hasn't done much on her own since then but was on Team Generation Barrage when the Total Divas vs. True Divas went on but didn't do much after that, then it was announced that in addition to Summer Rae, Joslin was announced as a cast member for Season 2 of Total Divas. 'Personal Life' Joslin is the younger sister of Natalya and she is the daughter of Jim 'The Anvil' Neidhart and Ellie Hart which means she's a Third Generation Superstar. She is also the Younger sister to Jennifer Neidhart and Kirsten Neidhart and the older sister to Kaelyn Neidhart Joslin also currently lives with her sister. She hopes to get her own place soon. Joslin is currently dating Justin Gabriel. Joslin has two pet Rats a girl and a Boy named Bonnie and Clyde. Joslin's name is prononounced like Joslyn. Darning the years Joslin and Chelsea's real life Friendship has had its ups and downs to the point that they weren't friends for a while. The two recent ones were when Joslin was part of the Divas Of Doom and when she was announced as a Cast member for Total Divas Season 2. (Chelsea cut her off completely after the announcement was made.) Siblings: Natalya (Sister), Kirsten Neidhart (Sister), Jennifer Neidhart (Sister), Kaelyn Neidhart (Sister) Family Members: Bret Hart (Uncle) Jade Hart (Cousin) Dallas Hart (Cousin), Alexandra Hart (Cousin), Blade Hart (Cousin), Whitney Hart (Cousin), Owen Hart (Uncle-Deceased), Oje Hart (Cousin), Athena Hart (Cousin), Selene Hart (Cousin), Diana Hart (Aunt), Harry Smith (Cousin), Georgia Smith (Cousin) Georgia Hart (Aunt), B.J. Annis (Uncle), Ted Annis (Cousin), Matt Annis (Cousin-Deceased), Annie Annis (Cousin) Angelia Annis (Cousin) Allison Hart (Aunt) Lindsay Hart (Cousin), Brooke Hart (Cousin), Bruce Hart (Uncle), Smith Hart (Uncle) , Keith Hart (Uncle), Wayne Hart (Uncle) 'Finishing Moves' Solo *Sharpshooter *Anvilizer (Cobra Clutch) *Anvill Flattener (Front Powerslam) *Legacy (Spinning Powerbomb) *Pinup Strong Tag Team *Hart Attack (Bearhug (Natalya or Joslin) Lariat Comination (Joslin or Chelsea) ) 'Wrestlers Managed' *Natalya *Beth Phoenix (Until March 2012) *Lauren Kocianski (Until March 2012) *Chelsea Benoit *Sheamus *Justin Gabriel 'Managers' *Natalya *Beth Phoenix (Until March 2012) *Lauren Kocianski (Until March 2012) *Chelsea Benoit *Lindsay Hennig *Sheamus 'Tag Teams/Stables' *Divas Of Doom (Until March 2012) *Joslin and Chelsea *Joslin and Natalya 'Title Reigns/Accomplishments' Title Reigns *1 Time WWE Divas Tag Team Champions Accomplishments *Became Co GM of Raw (With Chelsea and John Laurinaitis) (April 30, 2012 - June 18, 2012) *1st Ever WWE Divas Tag Team Champions (With Chelsea) *Became the Only GM's of Raw (With Chelsea) (June 18, 2012 - Present) 'Entrance Music' *Screaming Bloody Murder by Sum 41 (Singles Theme) *New Foundation by Jim Johnson (When Teaming with or going out with Natalya) *Glamazon by Jim Johnson (Divas Of Doom Theme) *Next Go Round by Nickelback (Used when Teaming with Chelsea) *Fear Nothing by Jim Johnston (Used when teaming with and going out with Justin) 'Twitter Account' Joslin's Twitter account is @JoslinNeidhart and she mostly uses it to talk to her sister and Beth. She also talks to fans on there too Category:Wrestling OC's Category:WWE OC's